In Purrsuit of Love
by Katastrii
Summary: A school dance, awkward disguises, and a strange turn of events. A tight situation forces Marinette to get a little too close for comfort with Chat. /I'm bad with summaries but this is just a little fic I still have no idea where I'm going with./
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure it looks okay..?" Marinette says skeptically, twisting and turning before her body length mirror to check every fold and ruffle of her dress. As soon as it was announced that the dance would be a masquerade she immediately got to work. You could probably fill a entire dump truck with the sketches she scrapped, trying to get it absolutely perfect. While her night may not turn out as good as she hopes, she at least wants to feel pretty. Though, shes feeling very skeptical about her design. Shed be lying if she said she wasn't somewhat inspired by her second life, as Ladybug.

"Girl you look wonderful!" Alya says in awe. She does a small twirl and watches as the black fabric sways around her thighs. Already anticipating the ending being stepped on, she made it stop at knees length. Its a simple design, really. Mostly black aside from the red sash tied around her waist, just above where the two layers of ruffles flare out. Although she doesn't have them on right now, she had to buy a pair of black, elbow length gloves and add her own red trim to the ends. And finally, her mask, the smallest thing yet it took the most effort. She picks it up off her bed and ties it around the back of her head. Its much like her ladybug mask, but black with red details at the edges. Though it looks a bit ridiculous, she just had to add the little black cat ears at the top, though to most she doubts it looks like anything more than small arches coming up from the sides.

"Adrien is so gonna love you after tonight" Alya squeals, and Marinette can see her excitement in her face from her reflection. Her face heats up, making her wonder if it would have been better to make something that covers a little more of her face. If she indeed does have the guts to even approach Adrien, shes definitely gonna need something to cover the tomato that her face will quickly become. She smiles sheepishly and removes the mask, setting it neatly back in its place on her desk.

"I'm sure he'll be too busy with Chloe to even notice.." She mutters, already seeing it now. Chloe no doubt made her dad buy her the finest outfit the world has to offer, and Marinette wouldn't even be surprised if she convinced her dad to set her up with Adrien for the dance..

Why does life have to be so unfair?

"Well then we'll make him notice." A gentle hand comes up and pats her shoulder. "Don't worry, your girl got plans"

Marinette is about to question just what Alya was planning when her mother calls for her. She almost forgot she was helping her parents out today. She quickly fumbles with shimmying out of her dress as Alya bids her a goodbye, promising to meet up with her before the dance. Her mischievous smile doesn't sit too well with the girl, but she lets it go for now. She has cakes to deliver, and then she has to go get her hair done. Oh! And she cant forget to pick up the custom necklace she spent pretty much all her savings on. She quickly scribbles the reminder on a sticky note and places it on her monitor.

"Marinette?" Her mother calls again. She fumbles and falls as she pulls on her pants, trying her best to speed it up. She has four hours before the dance, which is a good amount of time for any other girl. But this is Marinette, the infamous klutz with a bad habit of running into difficulties. Shes gonna need all the time she can get.

"Coming!" She says and rushes down the stairs, panting slightly. She only slows her roll when she grabs the boxed cake. She writes the address down on a scrap piece of paper and loads it onto her bike outside. Okay, three deliveries and then she'll go pick up her necklace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You look beautiful.." Her kwami compliments as he walks through the door.

"I'm not even in my full costume Tikki" Marinette giggles as she puts on her necklace. Her mother was kind enough to take the time to curl her hair, to she's decided to leave it down for tonight.

"Well, your always beautiful Mari" She scratches her neck shyly at the complement and carefully ties her mask under her hair. She can help the nervousness churning in her stomach as she looks at her reflection to fix her hair. What if Adrien doesn't like her? Or worse, what if she cant even speak to him properly? No one likes a stuttering idiot.. Tonight is a night of elegance, and she mentally promises herself to do everything in her power not to be the clumsy dummy she so often tends to be.

She clutches tightly to her small matching coin purse as she looks herself over. The more she stands her and looks at herself, the more self conscious she gets about what people will thing, what Adrien will think. She had promised herself tonight is the night she will finally try to approach him, and for once not just spout nonsense.

"Ah I wonder what he'll be wearing.." She thinks out loud, her face flushing a soft pink at the thought. She knows, whatever it is, it'll look great. Hes Adrien Agreste, famous teen model, he can make even a trashbag look stunning. But he'll probably be wearing something designer, of course. Maybe even something of his own family's brand. Oh how wonderful he would look in one of his fathers designs.. Marinette sighs dreamily.

Tikki's giggle brings her from her thoughts with a replenished blush on her face. She shakes her head softly and wills her embarrassment away.

"So, are you sure you don't want to come? I don't mind carrying you around at all" Marinette turns to her small friend with furrowed brows. The kwami in question only shakes her head .

"I'm sure. Go have a good time, I want your night to be perfect" Tikki urges, taking the small purse from her and dropping back on her desk. She zips back through the air to hug Miranettes cheek, turning her small frown from tikkis answer into a giggly smile.

"Okay okay." Mari sighs and pats her head with a finger. She glances at the clock, finding it 20 minutes till 8. "I should be leaving now, though.." Her smile falls as a slight sense of dread hits her. Butterflies flutter violently in her stomach as she gives herself one final look.

"Youll be fine. Have a good time" Tikki pats her shoulder with her small hand. She swallows thickly and forces a smile. This is it. Tonights the night. Shes gonna do it. Itll be fine..

She hugs Tikki goodbye and heads downstairs. She smiles nervously as shes greeted by both her parent with great smiles.

"Oh Mari you look stunning.." Her mother is the first to speak up. Her dad only pulls her into a big warm hug, which her mother soon joins in on.

"Too stunning. I don't need all those boys falling for my baby girl" Her father says, already sounding teary.

"Don't worry papa, ill always love you more" Marinette gives a soft giggle once shes released from their death choker of a hug.

"Promise?"

"Promise" She kisses both their cheeks before saying her farewells. She could have sworn she saw tears well up in her fathers eyes, but shes not sure.

She pushes though the bakery doors and shivers as the cold evening air blows over her. She lets the nippy wind chill away her worries as she walks the all to familiar path to her school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marinette? You look.. wow" Alya breathes, smiling widely.

"You look pretty wow yourself." Marinette giggles, shifting nervously and hastily fixing her hair from the wind. She has to admit though, Alya certainly does look good. Shes chosen a thigh length midnight blue dress with fluffy ruffles and a whole lot of fancy emboidery at the seams, complete with a dark blue, crow-like, mask. To top the whole look off she had her hair done up in a messy-yet-elegant updo, with curls hanging loos here and there. Marinette can only image Ninos face when he lays eyes on her. In fact, its one thing shes looking forward to that isnt accompainied by raging butterflies in her chest.

"Thanks. This dress took up three months worth of allowance, id better be pretty wow." Alya jokes and grabs Marinettes silk gloved hand, pulling her inside the building where most of its students have already arrived. Its a little before 8, so the dance hasn't official begun. Marinette can already hear the the music comeing from the cafeteria along with the muffled conversations of those in it. Marinette doesn't fail to tense every time a different student passes her to go inside, thinking its Adrien or Chloe.

"Girl you need to chill." Alya places a hand on her shoulder.

"Kinda hard to do when your mind keeps reminding you all the ways you could mess up.." The nervous girl sighs and slouches, trying to regroup herself. "so, uh.. When's Nino showing up?" She diverts the topic to something that doesn't make her feel like she wants to pass out from the amount of worry alone.

"Right now I guess. Nino, over here!" Alya waves her arms dramatically as the boy walks into view in a simple red and black suit with a black feathered mask with red embroidery. It fits him well, and Alya seems to think to too be the way she giggles like a drunken schoolgirl when he walks over.

"You look.. great" They both say in unison, Ninos being more of a soft sigh whereas Alyas is much more cheerful. Great, now she feels like a third wheel.. Miranette shifts uncomfortably, which she instantly regrets when it turns both their eyes on her.

"Dude, Marinette? Is that you?" Nino says in surprise as he tips his head, making the girl blush furiously. He didn't even recognize her? Oh my god.. what if Adrien doesn't recognize her? What if she actually works up the gull to talk to him, he actually starts to like her, but he has no idea who she is? Or what if he thinks she's someone else entirely? Her face pales as a million and one different scenarios race through her mind, each one getting worse than the last. Her eyes stare fixated on the ground, half hoping it will crumble beneath her feet and postpone the night. The other half, however, is actually excited to see Adrien tonight.

"Marinette? You okay?" Alya asks softly.

"Yea fine wonderful great um.. I think I have to pee. Be right back!" Her words are a hurried jumble, but she could care less. Her throat seems like its trying to close off and her head I starting to get hazy with thoughts. She makes a fast walk to the restroom, which thankfully isn't that far away. She's all too quick to seclude herself in a stall and sink down to an unsteady sit atop the toilet lid. Her face seems to burn for reasons her herself doesn't even know. She takes several deep breaths, silently wishing Tikki was here. Her kwami friend usually knows how to calm her down. Unfortunately she's on her own tonight.

Despite the absence of her small friend, she can vividly imagine everything she would say.

"Marinette theres no reason to worry." Marinette says in a squeaky, high pitched voice that sounds nothing like her sweet voiced dear kwami. "You don't know that Tikki.." She says normally, feeling a bit insane for talking to herself. That doesn't stop her from continuing on with the conversation.

"Yes I do I'm old and wise and know a lot of human stuff. Youll be fine" Marinette squeaks, giggling to herself. Okay, maybe that isn't so accurate.. Her small giggles turn into full blown laughter. Shes so caught up in her hysterics that she doesn't even hear the bathroom door creak open.

"Marinette?" Mari falls off her seat, laughter ceasing and red flooding into her face as she fumbles to quickly push herself to a stand.

"J-Juleka!" She squeaks and stumbles out of the stall, trying to hide her embarrassment with a large uncomfortable smile. "Hiii" She coos, rocking on the balls of her feet. "How long have you been there haha...?" She giggles tensely and waits for the girl in question to say something. However, she doesn't, only adding to the ever-building awkwardness.

"Uh.. You look good" Marinette says only to break the tense silence. She elicits a small smile from the girl. Though it was just a means to break the silence, it wasn't a lie. The girl looks great in the simple long black dress shes chosen, and her butterfly-like mask matches her hair. Marinette smiles back, this time not as awkwardly.

"I.. only wore it because rose made me. I was only here to set up." Julekas eyes shy away from hers. She got all dressed up just to set up? "Anyway, have a nice night" She swivels around Marinette to go in a stall, quickly shutting herself in it.

"Hey, you aren't gonna stay for the dance..?" Marinette lets her prevous thoughts and anxiety fade away as she turns on her heal to face the stall she retreated in.

"No. I cant dance and no one really asked me to it so I have no need to."

"Ya well no one asked me either. How about you join me? Alya already has a date, so if you go with me I wont be such a third wheel. And when it comes to dancing it doesn't get much worse than me, no need to worry!" She beams, though maybe that isnt something to say so proudly.. Her smile falters as a stray thought of Adrien asking her to dance pops into her mind, but she quickly shoves it out before it causes her too much trouble. Juleka peeks out the stall, a small smile on her face.

"I wont be a bother?" Marinette is quick to shake her head at such a silly question.

"Come on, Itll be fun" Marinette giggles and grabs her hand once she steps out. She leaves the bathroom with a bright smile, Juleka in tow. For the first time tonight shes actually feeling okay, thanks to her friend. The thought of Adrien still leaves butterflies churning, but she pushes the feeling to the back of her mind as she walks with Juleka back to the entrance.

"Oh, Juleka? You clean up well." Alya seems more than happy with the new addition to the group, and you can see Julekas joy on the matter in her face. She's so quiet and kept to herself, Marinette can't help but want to make a memorable night for her too. She had helped set up, she deserves to enjoy the night a little.

Alya, being as outgoing as she is, strikes up a conversation with the girl, fitting her right into the group. Marinette almost doesn't notice the fact that the four of them are walking straight into the cafeteria in the midst of the conversation, despite not really being a part of it. She instead hangs back with Nino, whom doesn't have any reason or desire to include himself in the pretty much one sided conversation about where they got their dresses. (The entirety of it being Alya rambling about her favorite clothes shop after finding out that Juleka shops there too)

"So is there anyone special your hoping to impress?" Alya smiles slyly, jumping from the topic of where she got her dress easily. Marinette can only sigh, feeling sorry for the poor girl as she makes the mistake of instantly blushing. Alya will make a castle out of the most basic, inappropriate items, so its best not to give her any material at all to build with. Juleka, however, just dumped a truckload of shinning bricks into her lap by reacting so flustered.

"N-no of course not.." Her words sound nothing near convincing, but Marinettes head doesn't stay in the real world long enough to pay attention to her best friends antics. It's about now that she's registering they're walking through the doors. She crosses her fingers for Chloe to not be here. With any luck, maybe she tripped over her own dress and fell into the river. Wouldn't that just be wonderful..

Unfortunately this Ladybug just isn't so lucky today, or perhaps she used up all her luck on just delivering cakes safely. Either way, her luck is gone. Chloe, in all her puffy pink glory, is of course the front and center of attention. What did Marinette honestly expect? And just who is already here with her? Why of course, Adrien. And just who is she clinging onto? Adrien. Marinettes dreams have never been shattered so quickly, and luckily Alya picked up on this, stopping mid conversation to comfort her sad friend.

"Hey the night is young. Besides. Look at the poor dudes face. He's disgusted." Alya giggles, drawing a half hearted chuckle out of Marinette. She takes a deep breath and straightens her posture.

"Yea your right. Hey, your mom made the food and drinks right?" Marinette flips the topic, leading their small group away from her crush and worst enemy, and to the table of food and drink. In all honesty, her stomach doesn't feel up to food right now, but it was the only distraction that presented itself.

"You.. Like Adrien?" Juleka asks hesitantly. She shakes her head when Alya offers her a cup of fruit smoothie, which Marinette quickly accepts afterward, drowning her embarrassment with the refreshing tropical liquid. Her face burns despite the chill of the smooth drink.

"Yea, totally obsessed. Man, have you seen her around him?" Alya giggles, pulling a chuckle from her date as well. "U-uh a-a-adrien your so perfect! I-I-I mean.. Y-ya you can borrow my n-notes.. If you want.. W-well if you didn't want to then why would y-you be asking hahaha.." Alya imitates her awkward blue-haired friend with exaggerated spastic gestures, pulling a few outsiders attention (much to Marinettes displeasure)

"T-that didn't happen.." She mutters against her glass, her face showing no signs of calming down. While Nino had found her performance hilarious, Juleka only frowns and looks away. Marinette follows her gaze to Adrien, who seems to be alone with his drink now that Chloe had gone to dance alone, the song having swapped to something more upbeat. Julekas sudden drop in mood is lost on Alyas eyes once she realizes that the queen bitch had abandoned her king.

"There's your chance!" Alya whisper-shouts, although the music would be to loud for anyone to hear her if she has simply spoke aloud.

"I can't.." Marinette whispers back, only to be elbowed in the side.

"What's the big deal about talking to him?" Nino buds into the quiet conversation, whispering as well.

"Nothing, she's just nervous. And about nothing, may I add." Alya crosses her arms and looks sternly at her friend. Marinette watches with a twisting stomach as Adrien stands alone, off by the dj's stand nearly across the entire room.

"Well, I mean.. If you can't bring the cow to the mountain bring the mountain to the cow? Or somethin like that." Nino scratches the back of his head, his hand freezing when his lover plants an exstatic kiss on his cheek.

"Brilliant! Nino will go retrieve your mountain, right babe?" Alya flashes her own brand of puppy dog eyes at her boyfriend. The dazed man in question can only smile and nod, trotting off to go fulfill her wishes. No no no no that's even worse! Marinette tenses and retreats to behind the snack table. Her friend is close behind, keeping a hold on her arm so she doesn't climb under the table and hide.

"Girl, look.. Your not going to get anywhere dodging him like this.. You need to man up and talk to him. What better time than now?" Alyas words are very inspiring, and are almost enough motivation to do so. But every time she thinks of Adrien there's that voice in the back of her head telling her she'll mess everything up..

"Alya.." Marinette sighs, knowing she can't very well refuse at this point. Nino is already talking to Adrien. Soon her mountain in shining armor will arrive.. Just as the saying says, she's a cow. And unattractive blob of klutz with four left hooves and a snout with the inability to form coherent words. Why would he, a great mountain, want a sloppy cow grazing upon his fields? Even though all this cow ever wished for was to dine on the mountains perfect grass.. However, mountains do not move, and certainly not for cows. A queen already lives upon that mountain, and this old farm animal is no match to a queen..

Marinette, being the typical cow she had been referring herself as, fumbles when Nino and Adrien start to near. She might as well get on all fours and moo for the remainder of the night, that just might be way less embarrassing than what's to come.

"Adrien, hey." Alya greets with a wave, pulling Marinettes arm, which basically is saying 'wave you dummy'. She gives a shy wave and let's her eyes wander over the mountain she had labeled Adrien as. True to his name, as tall and stunning as always. Though she has to admit, he looks so much better when he dresses up. The old fashioned suit and cravat look amazing on him, and the short cape is a nice touch. He's in all black, which suits him oddly well for such a bright upbeat person. The mask he has chosen is simple and black, covering most of his nose as well, but with green detailing that compliments his eyes. She expected something much more extravagant from the son of Gabriel Agreste, but looking at him now, he looks beautiful even without the fancy brand names and over the top outfits. But then again, Adrien would look good in Marinettes eyes no matter what, she's sure of it.

"Dude, wasn't Juleka just standing here a sec ago?" Nino points out before Marinette has the chance to make a fool of herself. Her eyes pull from Adrien long enough to take a look around. She isn't anywhere in sight, and Marintte isn't sure if that's typical of her to just leave or concerning. She has a feeling it's the latter.

"Hey, Nino, I loove this song. We should go dance!" Alya rushes over to him, pulling his arm roughly and dragging him off without giving him a say in the matter. Marinette can feel her stomach drop as dread fills her to the brim. Alya looks back only to give her a thumbs up and a smile before disappearing through the small crowd of people on the dance floor. Marinettes eyes snap back to Adrien, blushing darkly when their eyes lock.

"Odd.. But hey, your Marinette, right?" The said girl almost faints from the smile he gives her, mixed with how nice her name sounds off her lips. Her mouth opens and closes a few times before she decides on just nodding. She bobs her head tensely, face flaming up despite her best efforts to stop it.

"Hardly recognized you." He says, and Marinette tries to hide her face behind her cup as she takes a sip. Hardly recognized her.. Maybe letting her hair down wasn't the best idea. But she just had thought, with the amount of times Chloe had said her pigtails looked stupid, that shed look a little better tonight with her hair down. "Don't take that as a bad thing or anything." Adrien adds soon after. "You look good"

Three simple words, yet it sends Marinette over the moon. He thinks she looks good.. She just got a genuine compliment from him! She sighs into her cup and smiles, almost forget to respond, being so caught up in her happiness.

"You look good too. I-I mean, you always look good b-but.. Nevermind..." Marinette stops herself before she can blabber on any more. She told herself tonight is the one night she wond be an awkward mess, but shes starting to think she lied right to her own face. She lets her cup set on the table, now nearly empty from the 'sip' she had taken to hide her embarrassment.

"Thanks" He chuckles lightly, scratching the back of his neck. Marinette keeps her eyes glued down at the table, where her hand is playing with the rim of her cup. If it werent for the music and loud hum of conversation comeing from around the room, they would be in a complete sience. But the background noise does nothing to make it any less awkward. How long does Alya intend to leave him alone with him? Knowing the irl, Marinette would guess forever. Or at least for the rest of the dance. Shes not sure if shes just very dedicated to trying to get them together or just likes watching her suffer at this point. Really now, the same thing happens every time. He talks, she gets flustered and says something embarassing, and then she just stutters like an idiot as she tries to backpetal. Just because shes in a dress and mask doesnt make it any easier to talk to him. Even as Ladybug, she still has trouble thinking straight around him. If a superhero even gets weak from just being near Adrien, how could she, plain old Marinette, even begin to conquer that mountain? She cant..

Not refering to his as a mountain would probably be a good start..

"Marinette?" Adriens voice breaks her from her thoughts. Had he said something while she was lost in her thoughts?

"Y-yes? Did you say something? I-i was just lost in my thoughts is all, i wasnt ignoring you or anything!" Marinette says quickly, eyes shooting up to meet his. Oh how stupid can she be.. This is why she needs Alya, she can crack a joke (Even though they are mostly about Marinette herself) to reel her from her awkwardness, or strike a conversation. What does she think shes doing by just leaving her here to fend for herself?

"I didn't say anything. Its just, you seemed upset?" He points out, tipping his head curiously. The gesture suddenly reminds her of her black-eared friend, but she quickly shoves any thoughts of Chat to the back of her mind and mentally snorts at the thought of them having anything in common. She lets a giggle escape her lips as she waves a hand to deny his thought. Embarrassed, yes. Upset? No not really.

"No its fine. E-er.. I'm fine I mean! Ugh.." Marinette groans and face palms. Why cant she just talk normally around him..? Oh yea, because hes perfect in every way and shes like dirt compared to him. Not to mention he probably doesn't even like he all that much, and certainly not in the way she likes him..

"Do you like me?" His sudden question leaves Marinette frozen in shock. Her hand oh so slowly lowers from her face. Her face floods deep red as her eyes widen to the size of saucers, staring widely at him. Not a single coherent thought manages to penetrate through the think mist of 'no no no no no no no!', leaving to only stare at him wordlessly like a deer in headlights. "Not like that! I mean, friend wise. You always seem to get so off around me I'm just asking. Its cool if you don't" A large breath she didn't realize she was holding rushes from her lungs as she slouches.

"Yea of course I like you" She smiles genuinely, not even stuttering. Shes so relieved that isn't what he meant that she didn't even think before she spoke. Her eyes widen a bit again as her posture gets more ridged, blush creeping up on her cheeks for the million time this evening. She doesn't even try to rebuttal her words, doing so will only dig her a deeper hole. So she just stands there in shock and hopes for the best.

"Hm good." He says with a small smile. Marinette shifts uncomfortably as silence once again settles over them. How long is that dance..? Three different songs have already played, wat could they possibly be doing?

Marinettes face turns a whole new kind of red at the though. The fact she cant see them on the dance floor isn't helping her mind stay out of the gutter. Alya wouldn't... do THAT here. Yea, shes a lady of class.

But then again.. they say that good girls are the worst.. in bed..

Marinette shakes her head violently to rid herself of the terrible mental images of her two friends doing inappropriate things together. She chuckles nervously when Adrien furrows his eyebrows at her. He opens his mouth to ask, but fate has other ideas.

"Adrien! It was terrible!' Chloe coos dramatically, tackling him into a hug from behind and almost making him spill his drink. Once again Marinette finds herself feeling like a third wheel, only this time its so much worse. The only comfort she has from the situation is how uncomfortable Adrien looks in her grasp. How can Chloe not notice..? Granted, her face is nuzzled into his back currently, but cant she feel how he tensed? Or earlier, didn't she notice at all? Or perhaps she doesn't care.. Marinette wouldn't be surprised.

"What was?" Adrien doesn't even try to struggle against her, instead waiting until she detaches herself from him on her own. Marinette dislikes every second she holds herself against his back, jealous almost. She cant help but wonder how it would feel to snuggle against his back like that, or even his chest or neck. Really, she just wonders what it would be like to touch him in general, and be able to do so freely like shes sure Chloe can (But preferably without the disgust)..

"Some girl totally stole my look! Its totally disgusting!" She whines and lets go only to grab a hold of his arm. Marinette follow her pointed manicured finger to a girl who looks very much like her. No, she looks exactly like her.. Adrien seems to share her confusion. Marinette doesn't feel the need to say anything as she parts from the two to get a better look. Even her hair looks exactly the same, but wigs can be pretty realistic, Who would want to dress up as Chloe anyway? The only person Marinette can think of is Sabrina, and she can already see her over by the Dj's table.

"Um, excuse me..?" Marinette hesitantly taps the imposter's shoulder. She pauses in her extravagant dancing to spin towards Marinette.

"Oh. Hm I didn't think youd bother to show up. Its not like you have anyone that would ask you" She scoffs in a voice identical to Chloes, and an attitude just like hers as well. Marinette blinks in surprise and looks back to Adrien, finding the other Chloe still wrapped around his arm smiling widely. Whats going on here?

"Oh. my god. What the hell is SHE doing with MY Adrikins?" The blonds voice peeks with anger, only further convincing Marinette its the real Chloe. So either she has a secret twin sister or.. That's the only option Marinette can come up with. She follows her arch enemy with curiosity as she stomps off the dance floor. People easily part so she can pass, growing quiet as they watch the angry blonde.

"Um, excuse you?" She confronts her immediately, grabbing the look-alikes arm. Or maybe shes the look alike..? This is seriously starting to hurt Marinettes head..

Adriens eyes widen several fractions as the imposter Chloe (or maybe the real Chloe?) is torn away from him by the real Chloe (Or maybe an imposter?). Adrien stumbles back against the table, stilled with shock as the Chloe number two turns the situation on Chloe number one.

"Um, what do you mean excuse me? Its bad enough that you dress up like me but you decide to talk an act like me too? How pathetic!" Marinette gasps when Chloe number two pulls Chloe number ones hair, pulling it off completely. Black and purple hair falls from beneath, and her eyes suddenly turn yellow. Her eyes narrow at the charm on number 2's bracelet as it sparkles with an unnaturally light as she cackles, and unnatural sounding laugh if you ask Marinette. Chloe number one suddenly finds herself as Juleka, and Marinette has a serious doubt that wa Juleka to begin with. No one could change their voice like that.

"Wha.. Huh?! No, this isn't me!" 'Juleka' screeches, bit a glance around tells Marinette that no one believes her. This is bad..

Marinette takes a step back, ready to make a slip to an exit when it occurs to her that she doesn't have Tikki. She cant transform.. She curses under her breath and glances around. The little performance certainly got everyones attention, stopping the music entirely. A small part of her is sad for this night to be ruined so quickly (Seeing as she was actually getting somewhere with Adrien), but shes far to used to things not going as planned to be down about, and certainly not right now anyways.

"This is ridiculous! One daddy hears about this he'll-"

"Daddy? You mean MY daddy? What will he do for such a loser like you?" 'Chloe' jeers, smiling maliciously at the girl whining on the ground. Marinette racks her brain of something to do, anything, but without Tikki shes useless. Chat Noir could probably handle it, but he cant capture the Akuma.. 'Juleka' breaks out in tears, which seems to trigger everyones hushed whispers. Luckily, the music was stopped when the scene started, allowing Marinette to listen in on a lot of the hushed talk. As expected, no one believes 'Juleka'. How could they? Even Marinette would be skeptical if she didn't see the light of the bracelet. Which, now that she thinks of it, was on Juleka earlier.

"Chloe..? Don't you think your being a little harsh?" Adrien talks carefully, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Ugh shes such a loser anyway. Hey, whyd the music stop?" Chloe quickly switches the subject with a flip of her hair. She glares over at the dj, making him fumble to start the song back up. Things almost seem like there isn't a potential akumitized victim clinging to Adrien when the music starts up along with several peoples conversation. If worse comes to worst shell need to go home and get Tikki. But.. Chat certainly hasn't dubbed this worthy of transforming, assuming he's here, so why should she? Then again, perhaps hes not here.. They established they go to the same school but maybe hes in a different grade entirely? Oh my god what if hes a senior? No, not the time..

Marinette swallows thickly and walks her way back over to the pair. Well, its about time she tries to handle this before it makes her night worse..

"Adrien, Chloe, hiii" She waves awkwardly to the blonde, who only scoffs. "Nice bracelet you got there, super cute. Whered you get it?" Marinette, begrudgingly, lifts Chloes hand to observe it. Yes, its definitely the charm bracelet Juleka had, only its ripped out of her grasp before she can make any move. Not that she was planning to. If she breaks is and its indeed where the Akuma is hiding, the butterfly will simply fly away and multiply. No matter how she slices it, shes gonna have to return home at some point. Oh but her parents, they'll be wondering why she came home early and that would definitely be a bother..

"Ew don't touch me" Chloe snatches her hand away. Adrien stares at her a little too intently for her liking, causing her blush to swiftly return. Now is not the time for his charm! Oh who is she kidding, his charm is always welcome..

"Oh but may I see it? Marinettes right, it is quite nice." Adrien says with a smile, the most genuine one shes seen directed at Chloe in a while. Marinette isn't sure if he just simply finds it interesting or is picking up on the fact that the Akuma might be there . Hell, she isn't even sure he knows anything of Akumas or how they work, but shes strongly hoping its the latter.

"Ohh, um.. Its a family heirloom.. Very special, please don't touch.." Marinette cocks her head at how shy she suddenly gets, dipping her head to hide beneath her hair like Juleka so often does. So, its Juleka then? Again? And what was the trigger.. She was here just a few moments ago and Marinette cant imagine what was said to upset her during that time. Maybe she walked off and ran into Chloe. If anyone were to cause it, it would be her.

"Its always her.." Marinette mutters to herself spitefully as she watches the two. Still, its odd that shes taking such a liking to Adrien..

"Sorry, did you say something, Mari?" Marinettes hardset gaze melts into one of bliss. He called her Mari..

"Hehe n-nothiiing everything's fine" The love struck secret superhero coos, lacing her fingers together and smiling like a fool. Shes almost able to ignore the annoyed groan Chloe gives. Its odd how much shes like her.. Then again, Chloe does have the hate and attitude of th typical akumatized victim.

"Adrien, how about a dance?" The Chloe look-alike tugs on his arm, but that mountain doesn't budge.

"Um no. Actually, I would much rather dance with Marinette." He pulls away from her hold and drapes his arm around the said girl, reducing the poor heroine to a standing blob of red jelly. Her skin warms up where his arm rests on her, and her mouth struggles to form words. He.. wants to dance with her..?

"Hnnnn..." Marinette squeaks, her face practically steaming. She doesn't even notice what Chloe said over her own heart pounding in her ears. 'he wants to dance with me he wants to dance with me he wants to dance with me' Her mind squeals as she trembles in his hold.'Oh god.. he wants to dance with me!' Her words turn more fearful as she imagines herself dancing with him, as clumsy as she is. Her trembling turns from excitement to fear as her head starts to spin. Shes gonna be an absolute mess! What if she steps on his feet, or completely falls! What if shes such a doof she ruins her chances with him forever, even as a friend! Marinette shudders at the thought.

"Y-you.. you like that loser? The girl can barely stand on her own two feet! And shes disgusting! She practically drools all over you, hell, she cant even talk to you properly! Why would you want to dance with someone you cant even hold a conversation with!" Chloe screeches, drawing even more attention to herself, not that everyone wasn't already watching. But on top of all the unwanted attention, Marinette is actually hurt by her words. What hurts the most is that theyre true. She just tips her head down and tries to regroup herself. She has to remind herself this is a victim of an Akuma standing before her, and theres more important things afoot other than her feelings and love life. Thinking about this from a serious perspective know, hes probably just trying to make her jealous most likely. She doesn't like the thought of being a tool, but a tool is better than nothing, right?

"Yep. I think her awkwardness is cute" He says a little too proudly for it to be believable, as much as Marinette hopes its true. She shifts uncomfortably and brushes a lock of hair back behind her ears that had gotten in her eyes. Shes relieved and very disappointed at the same time when he removes his arm. Somehow, the appendage made her feel secure, not to mention happy that he feels comfortable enough to touch her.. But she supposed now is not the time.

Chloe grits her teeth and shoves her, making her stumble back. She faintly catches the flare of her bracelet as she falls back to the ground. She groans in pain as she falls flat on her butt, hitting the ground hard without much cushion there to soften the blow. She immediately fears the worse, not knowing her power, and the stares of those around her only confirm her suspicions. What is she, a cow? A pig? Some disgusting excuse for a human being? Maybe she gave her a pigs snout, or big buck teeth..

Marinette, feeling very self conscious, feels from her nose to her hair.

"Uhh.." Her voice comes out much a bit deeper, but still very much feminine. Her hair feels much longer now, and when she pulls a lock it looks wavy and brown. She isn't sure if she's limited to people she knows or not, so she could look like anyone right now. She stands up shakily and blushes at Adriens intense stare. She quickly leans over the punch bowl, sighing in relief when Alyas face stares back at her. Not the worst she could have done, but not seeing herself feels odd. Also.. why does her dress suddenly feel uncomfortably tight at the chest?

She looks down and squeaks, folding her arms over her barely covered breasts (which are suddenly a size too big for the dress).

"C-Change me back!" Marinette yells, but the girl only cackles.

"What, don't like it? How about this?!' With a swift wave of her arm her bracelet beams brightly, casting rays of light this way and that, knocking back whomever they land on. Marinette, despite her best effort to dodge, is hit as well. The contact itself is painless, but the fall to her side certainly isn't. Her groan joins the orchestra of moans and screams of the sort, quickly shoving the place into panic. Those who aren't on the ground in shock, which isn't very many, are quickly racing to the doors.

"Marinette are you alright?" Her eyes flick up from the ground to be met with Adrien's. No.. Her eyes, in Adrien's costume. Her face pales as her eyes travel up her body in his now slightly too large suit.

"Uhh-!" Marinette tenses as her voice comes out much deeper than before. A mans voice.. Marinette covers her mouth, turning her gaze up towards 'Chloe'.

"Noo! Your supposed to stay out of the way my dear!" Adrien, who now looks strikingly like Marinette, is tugged up to a stand. Panic starts to rise in all her victims, leaving them whining and demanding to be changed back. Meanwhile, Marinette watches as she struggles to even change Adrien back. In flashes of pink and purple he becomes Rose, Nino, Nathaneal, and even Alix before she manages to get him back to himself. By time the onslaught of light is over shes panting and sweating and hes in pain on the groan from being repeatedly thrown onto it. Unfortunately, with every flash she directs at him the glasses of the snack table reflect some of the glare to bystanders, causing a frenzy.

Ah, so she can't control who she changes into who.. So Chloe changing into Juleka was just luck then? Marinette pulls herself from the ground, feeling very uncomfortable with her new male body. She can only image how awkward her dress looks on her. It probably doesn't look as awkward as she feels in it, though.

"Chloe, why-.." Marinettes voice cracks off when Adrien starts to giggle at her. This isn't the time! Her face blushes fiercely as she struggles to focus at the task at hand. "W-why are you doing this?" Marinette says after clearing her thought, ignoring Adriens small fit of laughter. She gets it, shes a man in a dress. Ha freakin ha. Wait.. that's what hes laughing at right? Just her appearance? Her self consciousness starts to skyrocket again, and she has to physically chake her head just to push down the klutzy cow Adrien always manages to reduce her to.

"Well you all seem so quick to judge one by appearances, I thought it was only fair for you all you take a turn in someone elses shoes for once! Doesn't feel too good hm?" She rpins to face the crowd. Only about ten people remain, and its starting to slightly alarm Marinette that she hasn't seen her best friend or Nino since the beginning of the night.

"W-well ya! Panties were not made with dicks in mind!" A Nino look alike shouts. Marinette fights back her laugher as she finds the man in Mylene's dress, it barely reaching past his thighs and nearly falling off without the weight and breasts to fill it out. Adrien, on the other hand, openly bursts out in laugher along with everyone else , aside from those who are too raging mad to see its hilarity (Aka the real Chloe Bourgeois).

"It isn't funny!" Chloes screech goes unnoticed as Adrien elbows her and point to something in the crowd.

"M-mylene.." He chuckles out, and Marinette bursts into laughter and the sight of the small girl in a huge heap of clothes, struggling to function. Yea, that's no doubt Ivan. Marinette has trouble breathing through her hysterics. Many students begin laughing at eachother, the malice fading from the room. Marinette hardly notices shes leaning against Adrien until shes pulled off him and thrown to the floor.

"STOP IT!" Chloe screams and stomps her heeled foot, managing to break the heel on impact. She screams and whines like a child and flings the shoe at a nearby wall. Marinette giggles and offers the girl in the midst of a temper tantrum a hand up, which she swiftly denies.

"Ill be right back, bathroom" Adrien excuses himself, still quietly chuckling.

"ADRIEN" The blonde whines, pounding a fist against the floor as tears well up in her eyes. Her tears fall and make her makeup run, not helping the girls mood in the slightest.

"Oh brother.." Marinette shakes her head as her giggles fade. She needs a way back to Tikki, but she cant just waltz into her house looking like a man, in a dress no less.

"Hey, listen. Its okay. Why don't you just change us all back?" Marinette crouched down next to her and speaks softly, not unlike how she speaks to Manon when shes having a fit. She even offers her hand again with a friendly smile. Shes not surprised when its slapped away, though. She never was too good with kids..

"Someone call for a babysitter?" Chat says in his usual upbeat tone, landing perfectly on the table beside the two. The room barely acknowledges Chat. Thinking about it now, Ladybug seems to be the only one the public truly has an interest in. Poor Chat..

"Um, yes please? But wheres Ladybug?" Marinette asks, a very unnecessary question comeing from her. What she really means is 'wait until Ladybug can be here before you break the akumas holder you dummy!' But she cant very well say that as Marinette without rising suspicions.

"Meoowch. I'm a purrfectly capable cat on my own ill have you know" He puts a clawed hand over his heart and tries to acted offended. For all Marinette knows he really could be, but he shakes it off quickly. He jumps off the table, doing a front flip in typical Chat Noir fashion. What a show off.. Marinette rolls her eyes at the silly cat.

"Welp, this is easy." Chat easily slips the bracelet off her wrist without any complaints from her. "What a nice gift for my lady, if I do say so myself" He inspects the bracelet, which look completely ordinary currently. How did he even know the akuma was in the bracelet?

"Um.. Why are you stealing her bracelet?" Marinette chooses her words carefully. Honestly, shes not sure if shes expected to know about Akumas. With how much Alya has learned about them it shouldn't be too much of a surprise, Marinette thinks at least. She tips her head when Chat only has an 'uhhh' as a response. Odd. Well, if he had been in the crowd.. Marinette quickly stops herself from scanning over it. If she scans it over she may notice someone missing and bam, Chat revealed. Surely he wouldn't be too comfortable with that. Actually, Adrien disappeared just before Chat.. Marinette laughs out loud at the suspicion. Sweet innocent Adrien being her flirty punny kitty? 'Pfff as if'

"Your an odd one. But I must bid you ado." Chat bows to her and the crowd, even though only a few have actually been watching.

"Wait!" Marinette stops him. What does he even plan on doing? She cant even transform, and just because he has her bracelet doesn't mean everything is gonna go back to normal. It needs yto be purified, but to purify it she needs to transform. 'Buuut I cant transform unless its purified.. Oh I knew I should have ran home to get Tikki as soon as I knew she was Akumatized!' Chloe would need to transform her back herself, and she cant do that without the bracelet..

"Yes?" Chat Noir raises an eyebrow, staff in hand as he readies himself for a swift escape through a nearby window.

"U-um.." Marinette stutters, trying to think of a way to word this without practically screaming 'I'm ladybug and this isn't going to work' After another minute of her brain working at break neck speed, she only finds one small crack of hope.

"Why.. don't you just purify it right now, if your such a capable cat?" Marinette tips her head in fake confusion.

"Sadly, only my lady can do that. But don't worry, everying will be back to normal soon" Somehow his words aren't nearly as reassuring as he means for them to be.

"Um.. So you two know each other behind the mask then? Or how do you contact her?" Marinette further stalls him. If he leaves with that bracelet, its just gonna be one huge mess. And this time, Ladybug isn't going to be there to help him try to fix it.

"Ah that's the fun part. All I have to do is make a huge public scene and wait, my specialty." It takes everything she has in her not to smack him right in that smug grin of his, Make a scene? What exactly does he plan on doing? Ugh, that isn't important right now.. She gives a forced giggle.

"Ah so if she happened to be one of the people stuck as someone else you screwed then" She plays it off as a joke, but by the look on Chats face hes suddenly realizing the very high chanced of that. He knows they both go to the same school, did the thought not even cross his mind at all? She really wonders sometimes what truly goes on in his brain.

"Oh.. Shit.. Um.. She does go here and she is a girl after all ,of course she would go to the dance.." Its only been ten minutes and she already wants to slap him again, not only for giving away personal information about Ladybug but for making such a sexist statement.

"Did you just say Ladybug goes to our school?!" Marinette cringes as someone who looks very much like Alix all but throws herself at Chat. That's.. Alyas dress..

"No? Seems your hearing is a little off there." Chat plays it off terribly. Marinette makes a mental note to slap him at the very least three times next time she meets him as Ladybug. His acting is terrible, but somehow he manages to convince the prying teen.

"Oh. Your should like, . As soon as possible preferably" Alix, aka Alya, points to the bracelet. pulling up her dress that's constantly threaten to slip down her flat chest.

"Yea well I think I'm in a pretty sticky situation. Hey chlo... e? Yea, I'm fucked" Chat Noir slumps in defeat when Chloe seemed to have disappeared from the room. Marinettes heart plummets as she spins around, eyes scanning the crowd for chloe. Alas, shes nowhere. For a secret Ladybug, shes oddly unlucky today.. She swears it was those damn cakes..

"Ohhh Ladybug is probably stuck as someone else and cant transform!"Alya gasps. Marinettes not actually too sure if she can transform in this body or not, but she cant get to Tikki with this body so she cant even find out.. Chloe, er, Juleka disappeared, leaving them without a solution. If only he'd stop to handle this more carefully.. No, she can't go blaming Chat. She should have left the moment she realized there was an attack going on. Well.. This wasn't an attack though. It was funny, reall you. But her stalling has left everyone here at risk.

"Why wouldn't she be able to transform? It's just a different body." Marinette points out, cursing herself afterwards. Not even Alya knows about the Kwamis..

"Yea her bodies probably special or something. Do you even read my blog?" She rolls her eyes. Well, they're Alix's eyes but still. Same difference.

"No, that's not how... Er. I really should go." Chat scratches the back of his head nervously.

Stupid cat... Marinette grits her teeth as Alya pulls out her phone and starts recording.

"Hm? Ladybugs body isn't special? How does she transform then? Just what are these Miraculouses the villains care so much about?" Alya turns full on reporter mode in an instant, and Chat seems to be just as annoyed with it as Marinette is. She needs to think of something, and quickly. Before Chat slips out any info..

She carefully thinks over her situation, but she comes to no conclusions as to how to fix this. Even if they do find Juleka, an Akumatized victim won't listen, they only want to complete their personal goal and get their miraculous. But Juleka hadn't even tried to snag Chats.. She pulled back. Maybe planning an attack? Not much she can do aside from change appearances and whine like a brat.. Think Marinette think!

"Okay! The brilliant Chat Noir has an idea!" Chat completely blows off Alyas further questions and stands himself on the table. "Quite the boring party we have here, such a shame something as small as an Akuma attack has everyone's knickers in a bunch." He chuckles to himself and carefully walks along the table, agile as a cat is expected to be, avoiding every platter and cup without even looking. "I propose a game!"

A.. Game? Marinettes eyebrows furrow. We're in a tight situation here and he wants to play a game? Even Chat Noir isn't that brainless.

"Aww no one wants to play with me?" He pouts, gaining the favor of a handful of girls, which some Marinette can only distinguish as girls because of the dresses.

"What's the game?" One shouts, and that's all the encouragement the cat needs.

"7 minutes in heaven. How many of you lovely ladies would like to spend seven minutes in a maintenance closet, alone with the famous Chat Noir?" He boosts, making Marinette roll her eyes. What's even worse is that several ladies cheer.

"What are you trying here?" Marinette asks boredly, hoping this isn't some plot to get himself along with all this girls. She knows full well how flirty he is, but that just seems beyond him. At least, Marinette hopes its beyond him..

"Playing a little game of where's Waldo. Shh." Chat puts a finger to his lips with a sly grin. Where's Waldo? Ah... Clever kitty, clever indeed. She has to hand it to him, he's smarter than the average bear. Or in this case, cat.

"Who'd like to go first?" He asks, leaping down from the table in one fluid motion. A handful of girls raise their hands up, but he chooses one of the few who didn't bother.

"You." He points a clawed finger right at the girl who Marinette had already determined to be Mylene. The girl glances behind her, blushing when she finds no other girls there.

"M-me?" She points a finger at herself, her voice shaking. Only it's not her voice, it's Ivan's, and that only makes it ten times more entertaining.

"Yep. How's about you come with me?" Marinette watches with unease as he takes the man's hand. Her dress is red and white, perhaps the cat was drawn to the colors. The thought is somehow amusing to Marinette.

|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

Seven minutes later, right on time, Chat Noir and a Marinette look alike come strolling out of the closet. Being left to her thoughts in a almost dead silent room, she's done some thinking in the now 21 minutes he's been in and out of that closet. There were so many better ways of going about finding his ladybug that first come to mind, but they are all flawed in some small or obvious way. He, Chat Noir, single handedly chose the most sound way to search, while also keeping the victims calm. She has to give him a hand, he's much smarter than she's been giving him credit for..

"You." Marinette, though she's been preparing for it this entire time, is still hesitant when his claw aims at her.

"Ah a chance to be alone with the famous Chat Noir. How dreamy" She pulls out her best acting skills (which aren't even that good) to pull that statement off. He only gives his signature grin as she walks past. She glances down at his ring as he opens the door for her. He doesn't have too much time, he's already lost a dot. Which is fine, she doesn't plan on making this hard for him.

"Ladies first" He lets her walk in first, swiftly joining her. His curious eyes quickly look her over, a hint of annoyance seeming to peek through his ever-present 'smooth' facade. He's getting impatient, typical.

"Do you even know who I am?" Marinette asks first thing. It's a must know question if she's going to keep herself hidden at the end of the day. Though.. Looking at how restless people are starting to get she's starting to think she'll give herself up either way. The amusement with the situation had faded fifteen minutes ago, leaving most just uncomfortable. (Aside from those who were truly overjoyed to be alone with the superhero)

"Not a clue. So-" She doesn't need to hear any more from him. Luck seems to be with her this time. This certainly makes things a lot easier.

"So, what would you do if I told you I was ladybug?" Marinette wastes no time, earning herself a small smile from Chat.

"Smart one. Probably ask for some sort of purroof" He purrs. Just spend the last nearly half an hour no doubt subtly quizzing three different girls, but still can keep up on his puns. It never fails to surprise her her how dedicated he is to his persona.

"What kind of proof?" Marinette dares to ask. A Cheshire Cat -like grin spreads over his face. His hand comes up to her lower back and pulls her closer to him, latching a finger under her chin to lift her head up to face him. Despite her best efforts her face heats up. What, does her Ladybug suit have an 'Anti Chat Noir charm' affect or something? She's kissed him before and she's never felt like this..

"How about a kiss? I'd know my lady's lips like the back of my hand." He purrs. The realization of how this most look from a third eye is enough to break her fluster. Shes a guy, in a dress, and hes pulled her into a suggestive position, looking into her eyes with the same admiration she so often sees when he looks at Ladybug with no regard to her male appearance. Perhaps he's bi? Somehow, she cant image such a ladykiller being into guys as well. A giggle manages to slip out at the mere thought of it.

"Funny. The only way you'd know my lips is from your dreams." She says with amusement and parts from him. This seems to be all the proof he needs, which is a bit haphazard if you were to ask Marinette but they are pressed on time after all.

"Five minutes left. Can't you transform?" He tips his head, his eyes flickering over her once again, lingering too long at the hem of her dress.

"No. I don't have my Kwami with me, she's at my house.. I don't think my parents would appreciate it if a man in a dress marched into the house asking to go into their daughters room.." Marinette scratches the back of her head with a nervous laugh. Wow, her hair is really short, and soft.. She lets her hand linger up in it for a moment longer. If she had to take a guess, shed say it was Nino's hair. Besides, hes one of the only few darker skinned people at the school.

"Ah. Does you room have a window?" Oh no, no no no. He's not breaking her into her house and he is NOT getting her address!

"Yes but no. For one, you cant know where I live, and for two, my windows are locked." Marinette crosses her arms when Chat flashes his 'I'm totally planning something you wont like' grin, a face she knows way too well.

"So then just make me break into like three different room so I don't know which ones yours, easy!" He says proudly, straightening up and getting ready to leave. Why. Why did she ever start to think he might actually be intelligent..

"No.. Just.. Ugh.. Ill think of something on the way" Marinette sighs heavily and runs a hand over her face, aka Ninos face.

"Whatever you say my princess" He opens the door for her. Her Marinette side hits her like a truck as she steps out and into all the stares of her classmates and even people she doesn't even know. She blushes shyly and quickly walks herself away from the cat to avoid the unwanted attention.

"Welp, that was fun. But its about time I deal with this" Marinette glances back at him to see him toss the bracelet high in the air and catch it. Many girls complain about not having a turn, which Marinette knows is only further stroking his huge ego.

"Some other time purrhaps?" He smiles before springing himself out the window. Marinette catches the wink he directs at her before pouncing out with catlike grace. She has no trouble slipping out the cafeteria doors unnoticed.

She takes her time with her walk to the front doors, trying to think of a plan. Theres nothing she can do that keeps her address away from him. Even if he doesn't know her exact address, hes going to have to know the general area she lives in, and even that doesn't sit too well with Marinette. She groans out loud. If only she would have left to get Tikki from the beginning. But she didn't want to leave Adrien-

Adrien! He had left for the bathroom so long ago, did something happen to him? Marinette stops to look back in the direction of the bathrooms. As far as she knows Juleka could only transform people, and she had been defeated pretty easily. Besidess, she wouldn't harm him.. right? She fights the urge to go check on him and instead hurries her pace in leaving the school. Maybe he went home early? Or maybe he accidentally was transformed again and hes out on the streets not knowing what to do!

'oh, Adrien..' Marinette feels her heart sink. This is all her fault. She has to fix this, one way or another...

 **A/N: Second chapter down, and actually of decent length this time! Sorry if its a bit boring and all over the place, I'm kinda making this up as I go along (=v='). Thanks for reading, hope to see you in the next chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"So why'd ya lie to her?" Plagg asks around a mouthful of camembert. The camembert Adrien not only had to steal, but had to go seven blocks away just to do so may he add.

"I don't know.. I doubt she would have told me if I said I did. Is all this secrecy between us really that important?" Adrien sighs, resting his back against the alley's wall. Two years, hes know her for two years, yet he knew nothing of her. Marinette.. God it was so obvious, staring him right in the face every day he came to school. But shes just so.. Shy. Kept to herself.. Hell, she can barely function around Adrien, how could he suspect she was as amazing as she is around Chat?

"Probably not. But hey you had every chance in the world to find out who she is. Must be important to you too" Plagg points out, stopping between bites just long enough to speak. Adrien can only sigh again. No, he could care less if she knew who he was or vise versa. Its her that matters most to him, and she said she'd prefer keeping their identities hidden. Even now he feels guilty about finding out, especially because he couldn't even tell her. He lied right to his lady's face.. The memory leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yea but what would she say?" She'll be furious, if he had to guess. It would certainly end in an unwanted flight across the city and a very unpleasant landing. Well, that's what Ladybug would do at least, Marinette... She's.. Different from Ladybug. Too different to tell.

"Probably the same thing shes gonna say when she finds out you lied you her" Adrien's face pales at his Kwamis not so comforting words. The situation called for it, did it not? If he had said yes, she might not have revealed herself, which was crucial if she wanted to fix this. Ladybug is an understanding person.. But is Marinette? He groans to himself and drags his fingers back through his hair. Two completely different people, one in the same. He doesn't hardly know Marinette, but hes worked with ladybug for years. Does knowing her as Ladybug even count as really knowing her? Its not like he can very well get to know Marinette, seeing as Adrien makes her so.. Flustered. She can barely talk straight around him.

"Plagg I had too. And you certainly didn't have any plans. For someone as old as you are, your not very wise.." Adrien mutters, remembering how the only advice Plagg had given him was 'just let ladybug handle it'. Seriously? He's fully capable of handling things, and he proved as much tonight. Well, he's in the process.

"Yea yea" He says with his mouth full, cramming down the entire wheel of cheese sloppily. Adrien wastes no time, pulling him into his ring just after he manages to shove the thing into his stomach. He's already wasted too much time already just to please the picky Kwami.

Adrien, now as Chat Noir, propels himself up atop the shops rooftops via his weapon. He races on all fours to the school, hoping from roof to roof gracefully as he sprints along the familiar path.

He makes it to the school in no more than a few minutes, finding a very worried Marinette waiting outside. Well, she looks like a very worried Nino at the moment but he tries his best to overlook the fact she's currently a man in a dress. The fact she looks like Nino of all people doesn't make it any easier on him.

"Took you long enough!" Marinette hisses quietly when he slides off the school roof and lands beside her. The Ladybug side of her is certainly showing, discounting his theory of the transformation giving her some magic sass booster. That would certainly explain why she is how she is as Ladybug, though

"My Kwami is very purrticular." Of course he doesn't miss his chance at yet another pun, earning himself yet another eye roll from his partner. He grins widely when she looks at him with just the slightest hint of amusement. It's ignored, however.

"I live over that way"Marinette points down the street with a sigh. Knowing now that she is indeed Marinette, he knows where she lives. Her family owns a nice bakery, he knows that much at least. Beyond that and the Ladybug aspects though he's clueless about her life. Somehow the fact seems to nestle itself at the forefront of his mind. He goes to school with her, she sits behind him every single day, and he fought along side her on more occasions than he can count. Yet.. What does he really know about her? Know about Marinette?

"Shouldn't we get going?" Ninos voice on Marinettes being brings Chat out of his thoughts. Right, he's got better things to do rather than dwell on such things.

"Right my lady. I could carry you if you'd like. Much faster than walking~" he suggests in a cheerful yet hushed tone. It was just catering to his flirtatious habit, not even a serious suggestion. He didn't actually expect her to agree with him.

"Yes that's probably better." Marinette nods, her eyes staring off in the direction of her house, getting that determined look in her eye she often wears when she's thinking. He doesn't need to be told twice, he is an obedient cat after all. Most of the time, that is.. He picks her up bridal style, with a playful smile and sway of his leather tail. He's slightly off out by the fact it isn't his princess's face that states up into his with mild confusion, nor her arms that cling to him when he bounds himself up to the roof of the school. He especially wishes it was her voice that had squeaked when he started bouncing from building to building.

"Here's fine!" She raises her voice loud enough to be heard over the nights strong wind. Chat comes to an abrupt stop about two houses down from hers and sets her down on the shingles roof. He silently curses his stupidity when her heel catches the corner of the roofs tiling when she tries to take a step, causing her to nearly fall down the slope. He manages to grab a hold of her arm before that happens.

"Quiet klutzy hm?" He teases. Marinette is quite clumsy. Ladybug, however, is very graceful. Well, most of the time, that is.

"Y-yea.. Um.. Can I borrow your staff?"She carefully turns herself around and outstretches her hand. He sighs and gives the woman his weapon. Really, can she even control it? And why does she even need it?

"Eeeee...!" Marinette squeals as she extends the staff to a length that's far more than she can hold, making her stumble back. Her heel catches on the edge of one of the roofs shingles again, sending her falling off the building with a loud scream.

No, no she does not know how to control it. Concerned, he rushes down to the street she just narrowly aboided face planting into(instead managing to turn mid air to land on her back). He crouches at her side, his eyes scanning over her for injuries.

"Hey, are you alright?" He gently shakes her shoulder. Her eyes are close, perhaps she hit her head? What gave him the bright idea to give her his staff anyway? How many stupid decisions can he make in one night?

"My lady?"He tips his head when she giggles. A very odd sound to be coming from a boys body.

"M-maybe.. Maybe i should have asked for some directions.." She says, strained by the weight of the pole laying over her stomach. Chat chuckles himself, only feeling at ease to do so after seeing shes somewhat okay.

"Yes that would have been smart. Are you hurt?" He offers her a hand up, whaich she takes shakily.

"Yes, yes im fine." Marinette sights and retracts his weapon back to its normal length. His eyebrows furrow when she hands it back to him. Did she just.. did she just take his staff only to fall off a roof? Or maybe she doesnt fancy getting herself hurt and has already given up on any idea she may have had. "Thats my house, theres a hatch at the top that leads right into my room. I never lock it. Can you get me up there?"

"Can i, the famous Chat Noir, get you on top of a mere bakery?" He scoffs before taking her hand with a flirty smile. "My lady, i can take you anywhere" He twirls his staff before positioning it against the ground. He pulls her against him, smiling in response to her small glare. He extends it and propells them at an angle that lands them on her roof with little difficulty. He couldnt be happier she actually told him her adress as soon as she did. He was prepared for her, as stubborn as she is, to try every other option at her disposal before letting him have any piece of information of her.

"Stay." She commands when he tries to follow her in. He fakes his pout and sits himself down with an exagerated sigh.

"My lady wont even invite me in? How cruel" He huffs playfully as she decends down into her room.

"Shh my parents will hear" She says hushes from her bedroom. With the amount of times shes been in his room, it would be only fair he was allowed in hers. Then again, she doesnt know it was his room now did she? Chat puts his hands in his lap and rocks impatintly. He can hear hushed conversations between her and what he assumes to be her kwami, and moments after a flash of pink glows from the hatch. His head perks up when she climbs back up the stairs. He was almost hoping it would be Nino he saw as Ladybug, just for how hilarious that would look, but no, its Marinette. Hes nonetheless glad to have her back, body and all.

"Welcome back my lady" He cheers and pushes himself to a stand.

"I believe my kitty has a braclete for me?" He all but purrs at the sound of her voice. Its been too long since hes heard it. Okay, its been less than an hour but after listening to her talk in the voice of Nino the entire time, it feels like much longer.

"Ah yes. For you" He takes the small charmed bracelet off where he had it resting around his bell and hands it to her. Chat watches with ass much admiration as always as she de-evilizes the charm, sending a wave of pink sweeping towards the school. Staring at her now, he cant help but realize how truly stupid he had been. The look exactly alike, and a measly mask shouldn't be able to hide that. And all those times she just so happened to disappear just before Ladybug appeared..

"Well? Shouldn't you be leaving?" Ladybug taps her foot impatiently and looks up at him expectantly. Right, that's the end of that little adventure huh? Adrien probably should be getting back to the dance before Chloe blows a fuse at his absence..

"Shouldn't you be heading back as well? It seemed like you were having a lovely time with Adrien Agreste before this fiasco" He says with a sly grin. Her face flames and her glare hardens, making him quickly realize his mistake. His smile drops as she grabs him by the collar and tugs his face close to hers. In any other circumstance the closeness would be more than welcome, but by the look on her face he can only guess shes now bringing herself this close for a romantic kiss in the moonlight.

"So, you lied then?" Her voice is so calm he almost prefers she would just lash out at him instead, that would probably be less intimidating.

"Well we were in a tight situa- ow ow ow!" Chat whines when she pinches his cheek roughly. He rubs the sore spot she leaves when she pulls back. She huffs and turns away from him, another terrible sign in his eyes. Usually when shes upset shes all too vocal about it.. So what, he knows who she is, its not the end of the world..

"If it makes you feel better I can show you who I am. We'll be even."

"No! No.. Its.. fine." Ladybug sighs and hangs her head. "It was gonna happen at some point anyway." Chats eyes follow Ladybug as she paces along the roof, falling eerily silent. His hand idly rubs the sore patch on his cheek, mentally wondering if that's the end of his pain. Surely not..

"W.. would you like an escort back, m'lady?" He asks hesitantly, but doesn't dare to make any move towards her.

"No. I can manage" Is the last thing she says to him before jumping off her balcony and landing gracefully in the street. Her movements, behavior, speech, everything.. its just so different.. He leans against the railing of her roof as he watches her swing between building and out of sight. He sighs to himself as she disappears into the night. Just what did he get himself into..?

He climbs atop the rail and jumps to the building parallel, sliding down the roof and landing on all fours on the sidewalk. He lets his transformation fall as he lands, sending plagg tumbling out his miraculous.

"Just shut it" Adrien groans before his Kwami can even get a word out. He doesn't need to hear plaggs chuckles and criticisms. He knows full well he fucked up royally, he doesn't need to hear it from another mouth.

"There you are girl, where the heck did you go?" Alya is all up in her business the moment she slips back into the cafeteria. At least the place is back to looking more like a dance and less like a murder scene.. Wait, did Alya just as here where shes been? Alya, who had disappeared with Nino not ten minutes after bringing her here? Having the gull to ask Marinette where she had gone? Well if that isn't laughable Marinette doesn't know what is.

"Wanted some fresh air after being Nino for way too long. What about you hm? Where did you and Nino sneak off too?" Marinette presses, making the brunette the one to blush this time. Its about time she gets a taste of her own medicine.. Alya chuckles nervously and scratches the back of her head, mouth opening and closing everal times with no words to offer.

"Hey, look theres Juleka!" Alya says suddenly and quickly laces her arm with hers. Marinette is dragged over to the boy before she can even get a word out to protest. Marinette has no trouble ignoring Alyas questioning of where she's been, instead scanning the room for Adrien. Oddly enough, it seems Adrien and Chloe are no longer here. She frowns to herself at the absence of Adrien, wondering where he had disappeared off to. She highly doubts someone could pee for that long.. Her eyes stay on the signifigantly smaller crowd of people, wondering to herself if one of the guys among them is Chat. The thought of him knowing who she is behind the mask is very unsettling.. However, not unsettling enough for him to want to know his identity. From the beginning, she never wanted her personal life to mix with her Ladybug life, but that stupid cat..

'that stupid cat really isn't to blame' Marinette sighs and sulks over to the drinks table when Alya is too busy talking to notice. No Adrien, a minds-full of worries over her situation, and not even Chloe here to distract her either.. Yea, tonight just may be a lot worse than she could have ever foresaw..

 **A/N: Ah sorry this one was so much shorter, but ive been a little too busy with other things to focus on writing T-T. Also, I realize a good chunk of this fic seems sloppy. This is pretty much half-assed, I just needed a project to motivate me to actually try my hand at fanfiction. Hopefully i'll be able to put some more time and effort into writing once school and such stops being so hectic.. Another thing: Thank you sm for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **Baron Von Fang, I see what you mean now that you mention it, thank you. But I never meant for this to have a child-friendly sense to it This might actually be rated M at some point most likely (Ill clearly state if a chapter contains mature content)**

 **Fanfictiongirl11, yea Marinette with curled hair is kinda odd to think but I think shed look nice with her hair down ^_^**

 **Ficsfromananbunin, Thankyou! And yes this is gonna be a reveal fic -v-**

 **Guests, Timothy, Danny, Shallowassumions, and anyone else i missed, thank you sm!**

 **/I'm not sure how to reply to reviews here so ill be doing it like this./**


End file.
